


Dog Days

by RogueWitch



Series: Hit it and Quit it [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Doggy Intertuptus, F/M, M/M, Multi, pizza dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWitch/pseuds/RogueWitch
Summary: Darcy brings home a new member of the family.





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, its a WinterTaserHawk one shot!
> 
> Thank you to Kacie for helping me break this one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dog Days

Darcy turned her key in the lock as slowly as she could, listening intensely to the sound of the television on the other side of the door. She could almost hear the murmur of voices, but the sound of blood rushing in her ears made it difficult to tell. She carefully pushed the door open, her eyes on the hinges, begging them not to make a sound as she pushed the door flush against the wall, and crept inside. Her keys went onto the table just inside the door, along with her purse. She toed off her coverse, and slid them under the table with the other shoes piled there, and tip-toed in her stocking feet down the hall.

Peering around the corner told her that the boys were happily watching the game on tv. She was ninety percent sure that neither Clint or Bucky really liked football, but every Sunday that there wasn’t an Assemble, you could find them on the old battered leather couch that Clint refused to get rid of. 

Darcy stood up on her tiptoes to look over their heads to the coffee table, which was still mostly filled with snacks, and two nearly filled glasses of beer. She did a silent dance celebrating her good timing before making her way further into the apartment, ducking into the kitchen and down the hall to the bedrooms. The door to the master bedroom squeaked as she turned the handle, and she froze, listening intently for movement down the hall, but there was a loud beer commercial playing, so after a moment of nothing, she pushed on. She carefully lifted the four month old puppy from the canvas bag that she had over her shoulder, and placed him on the bed, carefully flipping one of his floppy little ears back the right way, and giving him a little scratch.

“Okay,” Darcy dropped the bag on the floor and regarded the dog with her hands on her hips. “Now I’m going to go get the boys, you stay right there,” she tipped her head and thought for a moment. “Please don’t pee on the bed.” The dog just looked at her, his head tipping in mimicry of her. “Right. I’ll be back in a sec.” Darcy turned toward the door and promptly let out an ear shattering scream.

Bucky leaned on one side of the door frame, a smirk plastered all over his lips as he watched his girlfriend fall to the floor, her hand clutched to her chest. “You didn’t really think you could sneak in here without me knowing, right?”

“Fuck me, Barnes,” she scowled up at him, her heart thumping painfully in her throat as she tried to catch her breath. “You scared like, ten years off my life.”

“Come on, darling,” Clint pushed himself off the opposite side of the door and held out his hand to her, gently enfolding her hand into his. “You come creeping into the apartment, no noise, no hello,” he shrugged as he gently kissed her lips. “We had to investigate.”

“I was coming to get you,” she grumbled as Bucky claimed his own kiss. “I got a present.”

“That present wouldn’t be the pitbull leaving a wet spot on our bed,” Bucky asked, his gaze fixed over her head. “Cause if it is, I hope it's for Clint.”

“Lucky!” Darcy whirled around and picked up the puppy, who looked up at her with sad eyes. “Oh, no.” The cream colored duvet had a very distinct yellow spot soaking into the fabric and expanding as it was absorbed. “No, Lucky, no.” She pushed the dog into Clint’s hands and ran to the bathroom to grab towels.

“He is pretty cute,” Clint’s voice followed her as she pulled all the towels off the shelf and sprinted back into bedroom, stripping the duvet before the stain could penetrate all the way to the sheets. “I’ve always wanted a dog.”

“And that,” Bucky dug through the bag that Darcy had dropped on the floor, pulling out a collar and leash and thrusting it into his boyfriend’s arms. “Is why this is your dog, and you get to walk it. I’ll help Darcy clean up.”

“Oh, Lucky, no,” the archer held the pup away from his shirt, a very familiar stain running down the front. “Come on!”

*****

Bucky stretched out on the old leather couch, his legs pinned down by Lucky, who was enjoying a lazy Sunday in front of the television with one of his favorite cuddle buddy. The soldier reached down and scratched gently behind the dog’s ears, a quiet whine coming from the back of Lucky’s throat as he wiggled and inched his way as close to the fingers in his fur.

“You planning on getting dressed today, Buck?” Darcy leaned over the back of the couch, a mug of coffee in her hand, pecking him lightly on his lips as he tore his gaze from the screen, and the horror movie he was watching, for just a second.

“As soon as this over,” he smiled at her, his girl was still in her lacy babydoll nighty that she had worn to bed, her hair up in a messy bun at the back of her neck. “You wanna take our monster to the park?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Clint’s at the range,” she leaned against the back of the couch, her back to the screen, one hand dipping back to scratch at Lucky’s back, the other lifting her mug to her lips. “He should be home by eleven.” Bucky just nodded and turned back to the screen. “We could take a shower once this is over, you know, waiting for him to get home.”

“Movie will wait,” Bucky tossed the remote on the coffee table and crawled out from under Lucky, hopping over the back of the couch and liberating the coffee cup from Darcy’s hand. He took a quick slip before dropping it onto the counter and pulling her into the bedroom after him.

“But coffee,” she gave one last look at her abandoned cup before Bucky’s hands were under her nightgown, pulling it up and over her head. “Can wait until later,” his fingers slipped under the elastic of her panties and pulled them off in one quick motion. “You showering in your shirt, soldier?”

“Nope,” he smacked her on the ass with one hand, pushing her towards the bathroom. “Get the water started, I’m right behind you.” He looked back at the mostly closed bedroom door, nudging it until it was more shut, and dropped his shirt on the floor on top of Darcy’s discarded clothing. “I can’t hear the water, babydoll.” He prowled into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him and bodily lifting Darcy in his arm, her legs winding around his waist immediately. “You ready to get wet?”

“Umm,” she shimmied in his grip, his hard body rubbing just right along the junction of her thighs. “I’m already wet, gorgeous.”

“Dirty,” he stepped them under the spray, pulling the glass door shut behind them. Bucky pressed them up against the tiled wall, her back hitting the cold ceramic with a hiss. He held her up with one hand as the other positioned his cock at her entrance. “Slow or fast?” he asked into her lips, his teeth nipping at the fullness of her mouth. 

“Fast,” Darcy threw her head back as he pushed himself into her in one go, hitting her end and pressing her fully against the wall. “Wanna feel you all day,” she growled out as he bit along her clavicle.

“You say the nicest things, dollbaby,” he said into the skin of her neck. He pulled her legs more securely around his waist and thrust into her again, slamming their bodies together. In the back of his mind he could hear commotion in the living room, but he pushed the noise away, to focus on the woman in his arms. “What time’d you say Clint was getting home?”

“Eleven,” her fingers fisted into the hair at the back of his neck, pulling just enough that his head fell back so she could lick down his adam’s apple, biting gently at the tightly stretched skin. “Why, you wanna draw this out until he gets here?”

“Nope,” Bucky worked a hand down between them, the metal fingers of his left hand searching for where they were joined, pinching her clit between his thumb and forefinger. “Just thought I heard something in the other room.”

“Good,” Darcy threw her head back and moaned. “Cause I can’t wait that long.”

“Got you, baby,” he pressed firmly on her clit, circling it before pinching again. Another crash came from the other room, sounding closer now, like it was in the bedroom, but he ignored it.

“So close, Buck,” her legs around his hips started to shake, and he hooked one around his elbow to keep her where he wanted her. “So close.”

The bathroom door crashed open as Darcy let out a long low groan, her body contracting around his. Lucky bound into the room, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, as he pushed his way into the shower, tail wagging.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned, leaning his face into the crook of Darcy’s neck, the dog’s nose pressing into the back of his knee. “Lucky, get out.”

The pitbull just looked up at the two of them with a happy puppy smile on his face, tail thumping in the water on the floor.

“Umm,” Darcy tapped Bucky on the shoulder. “Maybe let me down, and we’ll finish this in the bedroom, you know, after I lock to dog out of the room?”

“Fuck me,” Bucky gently lowered her to the floor and leaned his face on the tiles as she grabbed a towel and lead the dog out.

“In like five minutes,” she winked and he groaned, resisting the urge to hit his head against the shower tiles. “Ten tops.” Bucky just slid to the floor and let the water beat at his face.

“Fucking dog.”

*****

Darcy picked up the remote from where it was sitting in between open pizza boxes on the coffee table, and hit pause. “Gotta pee,” she slapped her hands down on the boy’s thighs and pushed up from her place between them. “Be right back,” she climbed over Clint’s legs and hopped over the dog where he was napping half under the table. “Can you grab me another coke while I’m gone?” She blew a kiss at her boys and disappeared around the bedroom door.

“Beer?” Clint stretched, hands clasped over his head, back arched.

“Yeah, I could use another one,” Bucky stood and followed his partner into the kitchen, his arms wrapping around Clint’s hips. He leaned in and nipped at the stubble on the other man’s jaw. “I’ll grab the church key,” he said pulling away again.

“You know you could just use robo arm,” Clint pulled open the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers by the neck and then snagged a can of coke for their girl. “Just a flick of the wrist, and bye-bye cap.”

“And then there’s glass in the beer, and beer on the floor,” Bucky tossed the bottle opener at Clint, who in turn tossed Darcy’s coke at him. The archer flipped the lids off both beers and put them down on the counter, pushing the younger man against the cabinets and sinking his fingers into his hair. “Just not worth it,” Bucky said against Clint’s lips.

“Mmm,” Clint pushed harder into Bucky, claiming his mouth with his tongue. “But it would be so hot,” the archer growled.

“Lucky, no!” Darcy shouted from the other room. The drinks lay forgotten as they rounded the counter to see what had upset their girl. In the living room Lucky sat in the middle of the coffee table, pizza boxes strewn around him, with a single slice of pepperoni hanging from his mouth.

“Oh, pizza,” Clint picked up the empty box closest to him and looked forlornly at the dog, still wagging his tail happily and looking bath and forth between his humans. “No Luck, bad.”

“Damn pizza dog,” Darcy grumbled at she picked up the discarded boxes, every single one of them empty. “We weren’t even gone a whole minute.”

“Aren’t dogs not supposed to have onions?” Bucky asked, holding up yet another empty box. “Cause Darcy’s had onions.”

“No,” Clint leaned over the table and held Lucky’s head gently between his hands. “He’s not going to die is he?” the archer looked back and forth between his lovers. “Right?”

“I’ll call the vet,” Bucky tossed the empty box on the table next to the dog, whose tail was still wagging happily.

*****

Darcy cuddled into the couch with Clint on her right, a plate of pizza in her lap, and Jane leaning up against her legs. “Buck,” she tipped her head back and looked over the back of the couch. “Beer?”

“You got legs, doll,” the soldier dropped down next to her, pulling the aforementioned legs over his lap and setting his own plate, piled high with pizza slices, on her calves. “You can get up.” She just raised an eyebrow at him, looking between his place and his face before tipping her head back to Clint, who was tucked up against the arm of the couch, his own arm draped over her shoulders, trying to steal a slice from her plate.

“I’ll go,” Jane slid her pizza onto the coffee table and carefully extracted herself from between the table and the couch. “Beer?” she asked the boys, Clint nodded and Bucky held up his bottle of coke. “Do we have kinds, or just anything?”

“Blue Moon for Clint,” Darcy grinned at the lingering kiss the archer pressed to the back of her head. “And Magic Hat for me,” she snuggled down between her boys and let her eyes close for just a moment. “If we’re out, I’m good with Blue Moon, too.”

“Sure,” the astrophysicist stepped carefully over a sleeping Lucky, and into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight, Lucky rolled over, one eye lazily looking at his humans, who were not looking at him. He rolled back over and crawled on his belly to the piece of pizza hanging over the edge of the table, off Jane’s plate. With one last look at the trio on the couch, he snatched it, chomping the entire thing into his mouth in two quick bite.

“Lucky, no!” Darcy tipped herself off the couch and out of Bucky's lap, trying to rescue Jane’s last slice before the dog got it.

“Oh no,” Jane shoved the beers she had retrieved into Clint’s hands and tried to pull the pizza out of the dog’s mouth, only managing to get a slobbery bit of crust. Lucky grabbed Darcy’s plate in retaliation and ran into the bedroom with it. Darcy just climbed back onto the couch and snagged a piece from Bucky’s plate, accepting the beer from the archer. “Wait,” Jane just stood there looking between her friend on the couch and the bedroom door that the dog had managed to shut after himself. “That had onions on it, isn’t he gonna get sick or something?”

“Janie,” Clint tipped his beer back taking a quick drink. “If you knew how much pizza that dog has eaten in his lifetime,” the archer shrugged. “You wouldn’t even bother worrying.”

“But onions are bad for dogs,” she looked over at the bedroom one last time before giving up and shimmying her way back between the couch and the coffee table, sighing when she saw her empty plate.

“Hasn’t gotten sick yet,” Bucky dropped a slice from him still heaping plate onto the astrophysicists. “He’s got an iron clad stomach, just like his dad.”

“That you or Clint, big man?” Darcy wiggled her butt against the soldier’s thigh, the plate over her legs tipping back and forth precariously.

“Dealers choice, doll,” he took a bite out of the slice in his hand and winked.

“That’s what she said,” Clint countered around the pizza in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucky likes pepperoni best, but the author is partial to pineapple and sausage. Darcy likes the works, no mushrooms, and the boys will eat anything.


End file.
